Jazmin
by Chobits3
Summary: cierta chica eufonista comienza a susurrar cosas que sus compañeras de clase no logran entender, pero todo cambia cuando una personal especial reaparece de nuevo en su vida.


**bueno este fic, esta basado en la letra de una cancion llamada "Jazmin"... es capitulo unico, sinceramente estoy que muero por saber como terminara Kumiko en la pelicula... **

* * *

Habían transcurridos meses desde que Asuka Tanaka se había graduado de la preparatoria Kitauji y para muchos, sin la pelinegra en la banda era como un control sin batería… pues ella era el alma de la banda sinfónica. Después de reclutar nuevos miembros había una chica que aun sentía la ausencia de su querida senpai… sin embargo; esa chica ocultaba algo a sus amigas, y era el simple hecho de aquella confesión.

–Kumiko – decía una pelinegra tratando de llamar la atención de cierta castaña

–Mm…

–Kumiko-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? – esta vez fue Midori quien intentó llamar la atención de la castaña

–Sí, estoy bien – mintió la castaña con una sonrisa completamente falsa… ella odiaba hacerlo pero la castaña quería estar con cierta pelinegra de lentes…

–Pues no parece – decía no muy convencida Hazuki

Al principio siempre pensó que Reina Kousaka sería la persona indicada para ella, pero todo cambió durante su primer año, pues el melodrama con Mizore y Nozomi provocó que la castaña se acercara a la joven Tanaka para resolver dicho drama… luego de eso vino el problema de Asuka con su madre y eso llevo a la castaña a ser más íntima con su senpai… y desde ese entonces las cosas cambiaron, ella se había enamorado de Asuka sin embargo; creyó que esos sentimientos era de una hermana mayor pero no fue así.

–_Cuando me siento desfallecer, cuando me siento en soledad _– comenzó a decir la castaña con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana – _Puedo escuchar la voz del corazón que clama su nombre otra vez_

– ¿el nombre de quién? – preguntó la trompetista con curiosidad

–_Para mí no hay nada mejor, para mí no existe nada mas _– decía entre susurros la castaña sin voltear a ver a sus amigas – _Que admirar esa sonrisa que añore_, _que por siempre atesorare…_

–¿será que esté hablando de Tsukamoto-kun? – preguntó Hazuki mirando a sus amigas

–Puede ser… – contesto la joven Kousaka no muy convencida acerca de que Kumiko estuviera refiriéndose al joven trombonista.

–_Pues tú eres mi amor… me lo dice el corazón… _– volvió a susurrar la castaña y antes de que pudiera continuar Taki-sensei había entrado al salón

–Buenas tardes a todos, lamento informarles que la práctica de hoy será cancelada, nos vemos el día de mañana

Ninguno de los presentes dijo algo y cada uno de ellos comenzó a guardar sus respectivos instrumentos…

La castaña vio que sus amigas se encontraban paradas en la puerta del salón esperándola para poder retirarse.

–Segura que te encuentras bien Kumiko – mencionó la trompetista mientras salían de la escuela

–ya dije que lo estoy

–es que pareces muy distraída Kumiko-chan, y no sueles ser así – esta vez fue Midori en hablar

–estas así desde que Asuka-senpai y los demás se graduaron – interrumpió Hazuki mirando fijamente a su amiga, la castaña al oír dicho nombre provocó que se paralizara por un instante…

–Lo siento – fueron las únicas dos palabras que logró decir la castaña antes de echarse a correr sin rumbo fijo, por otro lado sus amigas se quedaron consternadas ante la acción de la castaña…

–"_Tras el atardecer de pronto me perdí, que rumbo tomara el camino no lo sé" – _pensó la castaña – "_Pero si estás aquí, no habrá temor en mí" _

La castaña seguía corriendo hasta llegar a un parque con muchas flores en el, había una que otra pareja en dicho lugar

–"¿_El idioma de las flores de lo expresara?" – _se preguntó la castaña observando aquel hermoso lugar pero algo llamó su atención, unas plantas de color blanco… acercándose a ellas tomo una entre sus manos…

–¿Qué es lo que haces Oumae-chan? – esa voz hizo que la castaña se congelara por un instante, la persona que tanto estaba anhelando se encontraba justamente ahí con ella

–Asuka senpai – susurro la castaña girando sobre si para observar a esa hermosa chica - ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sabes que es de mala educación saludar con otra pregunta – dijo la pelinegra en tono burlón pero dejó su juego al notar que la castaña seguía atónita – ¿estás bien? pareciera que viste a un fantasma…

y antes que la pelinegra pudiera hacer otra pregunta, la castaña rápidamente la abrazo y comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho…

–Hey, Kumiko-chan ¿Por qué lloras? – ahora la pelinegra se encontraba preocupada por su Kohai

–No sabes cuánto te extrañe – fue lo único que logró articular la castaña

–también yo

Ambas chicas se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, ninguna de las dos quería romper aquel mágico reencuentro pero de pronto la castaña recordó algo importante

–Asuka-senpai… – murmuro la castaña llamando así la atención de la pelinegra

–dime

–Yo… recogí para ti un pálido jazmín… – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras le daba la flor a su senpai lo cual provoco que la pelinegra se sonrojara levemente pues no esperaba eso.

–Que linda, gracias Oumae chan – respondió la pelinegra con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz

–Y en el deposite todo mi amor por ti, cada vez que te sientas sola él te dirá que en el mundo más que yo nadie te amara… – dijo finalmente la castaña casi a punto de correr ante tal confesión pero la pelinegra fue más rápida que ella y la sujetó de la muñeca…

–Hace meses creí que aquella confesión era algo fraternal para ti – comenzó a hablar la pelinegra quien se dedicaba a solo observar la espalda de su kohai – pero para mí significo algo más… pero no dije nada por miedo a pensar que realmente me veías como una hermana mayor

Ante tal confesión la castaña se dio vuelta y por primera vez en su vida pudo ver aquel rostro en su momento de debilidad…

–Sí, moría de dolor y todo colapsaba a mi alrededor desde aquel día – volvió hablar la pelinegra – pero, serás tú quien me reconfortara…

–Lo sé, eres como mi ángel guardián – dijo finalmente la castaña – Tú eres especial me lo dice el corazón…

La pelinegra observó por unos instantes a la castaña y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, por otro lado la castaña se encontraba petrificada ante la repentina proximidad de la pelinegra, y de manera sutil la chica de gafas tomo por la cintura a la castaña pegando sus cuerpos para luego inclinarse y depositar un sutil beso en los labios de la castaña…

–Lo siento, pero ya no pude esperar… – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa – Te amo Kumiko-chan, desde la primera vez que te vi

– ¿enserio? – fue lo único que logro articular la castaña

–sabía que la tenía difícil, con Kousaka y Tsukamoto a tu lado… creí que jamas podría llegar a ser algo más para ti…

La castaña guardo silencio por un momento antes de responder ante la confesión de su senpai

–quizás hubo un tiempo donde me sentía atraída por Reina, pero eso cambió desde que te escuche tocar aquella melodía cuando estuvimos en el campamento de entrenamiento – dijo finalmente la castaña – y mientras Shuuichi… sentí algo por el pero fue en secundaria pero eso cambio hasta que conocí a Reina, pero tu… eres diferente. Te Amo Asuka

y así ambas chicas se volvieron besar como sino hubiera un mañana…


End file.
